The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of electronic devices and by improving network performance. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to the delivery of services to a user of an electronic device. The services may be in the form of a particular media or communication application desired by the user, such as a music player, a game player, an electronic book, short messages, email, content sharing, web browsing, etc. The services may also be in the form of interactive applications in which the user may respond to a network device in order to perform a task or achieve a goal. Alternatively, the network device may respond to commands or request made by the user (e.g., content searching, mapping or routing services, etc.). The services may be provided from a network server or other network device, or even from a mobile terminal such as, for example, a mobile telephone, a mobile navigation system, a mobile computer, a mobile television, a mobile gaming system, etc.
The continuous demand for content and information results in the transfer of large amounts of data, content and information between devices. While much of the material transferred between devices is exactly that which is desired by the corresponding user, malicious software (or malware) can also be transferred among devices. The malware may pose privacy concerns, be disruptive or even be destructive and costly in some situations. Accordingly, it may be desirable to continue to develop improved mechanisms by which protection against malware may be provided.